Zero Senses
by MirrorMagicMia
Summary: No matter what, you will always risk losing everything but the undeniable truth. When our protagonist wakes up in a body to "host" it for a time being, in a world different in every way. It's hard to accept the "truth" in that matter. Well, if that was the complete truth.


_**Chapter 1 : Awakening **_

"_Who are you? Where do you come from? Do you know where you are?" _The voice couldn't be heard by anyone, but one. And the one who heard it scratched their head furiously in frustration. How long has this been happening? When did this start? 1 minute ago? 2 minutes ago? 30 seconds ago?

"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" The young teens voice trailed off, a few were staring as they walked by. Wondering if there was something wrong with the teen. The teen ignored their surroundings as they conversed with the mysterious voice in their head. "I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home!"

"_Who are you?"_

"I hate them…"

"_Where do you come from?"_

"I hate it."

"_Do you know where you are?"_

"I never wanted to be here!" How did it end up like this? How did they wake up in this body staring at walking crowd? " What's happening to me…?"

"…_You're not special." _It was the first time since the teen came here that the voice had been saying something different from before. The teen stopped scratching their head as it calmly waited for it to continue. _"You're just lucky. That you happened to be the first…"_

"First what?" They practically snarled, making a passing couple jump back in astonishment. The teen almost growled as it walked away from the crowded streets in an empty alley. Whispering slightly to avoid being stared at again, they asked again. " Where's my family? Where am I?"

"_You're the first soul compatible with me. You're in my body."_ The teenlooked down for the first time to inspect the body they woke up in. It looked alright and well-trained. Their hair was black and short. The teen wasn't too sure about their eyes though. What the teen knew though, was that they felt heavy despite the body's light appearance. "_This is my body. Though, right now. We are sharing it."_

"I'm glad you are trying to explain, but I don't understand what you're saying…" Despite having so many questions, the teen would rather just go back to where they belong." Where's my family? What is this place?"

"_You have been asking me those questions for a while now, haven't you? But I have a question first… who are you?" _At first, the answer was clear. But the more the teen thought about it, the more it slipped away. Everything was suddenly blank, as if it had been erased in a second. It was _there_, but it was hiding. What family was the teen talking about before? Where did the teen live before? What was their name again? What's happening?

"I remember…" Pain. It was the only thing that was clear. What the pain was, and why it was there at all was a mystery, but the fact that there was pain was clear. The teen hit his head a few times on the wall. Despite looking like a maniac, the teen desperately tried to get the frustration out. Finally feeling the physical pain, the teen collapsed on the ground and held the throbbing head. Why? What happened? Why couldn't they remember? "Who am I?! Tell me!"

" _I don't know. I know nothing of you, that is why I asked you first." _The teen stood up dizzily, and walked over to a window nearby. They wanted to escape, it was too tiring, too confusing to be in this situation. So the teen wanted to see their "new body" to focus on something else for a while.

Looking in the reflection, it showed a plain teenager with short black hair and dark blue eyes. The skin was pale, the nose was small, but sharp. Their lips was the dullest color of pink. And the dark blue eyes was somewhat uncomfortable to look at. Yes, the face wasn't attractive at all. If anything, it was scary, but not far from normal.

"So are we a boy? We look like a boy, I think." It was weird calling yourself "we" But if they shared body, it would be the right way to put it, right? The voice didn't answer and the teen continued distracting itself as it lifted their hand to examine it more closely. The hand was almost as pale as the color of the face, but what the teen found curious, was that it was spotless. No signs of scratch marks, or anything that would be normal for a teenagers hand. Nope, just like the teen's face, it was spotless. "Why is our body so clean?"

"_That's normal. Our body may look human, but it is far more better." _The way the voice talked about their body made the teen uncomfortable, the voice talked like an arrogant man. Like it thought it was superior than others. _"This body has no gender, it is physically stronger than a normal human, and it is the best host for me until I regain my strength." _

"Regain your strength?"

"_Yes, but that doesn't matter. Right now, I want you stop running away from reality and face the truth about what's happening to you." _The teen flinchednoticeably, but shook their head. How could they accept it? This impossible situation. Not knowing who you are, how you're supposed to feel, and what you should do!

"I can't! What am I going to do then? How am I supposed t-to…?" The teens voice faded out and was replaced with a half strangled cry. They wanted to wake up.. wake up from this nightmare. "How can I accept this? I lost it! I lost myself! It hurts! It hurts so much not having anything, when you knew you had it!" The sudden explosion of feelings made the teen finally lose their composure as they fell on their knees again and buried their face in their hands.

"_It's confusing, it's impossible, it hurts…"_ The teen kept his head low, but removed his hands and stared at the ground. The unfamiliar ground. _"…but it's reality. It's the truth you have to learn to accept. Because in the end, you will lose everything but the undeniable truth. And if you accept it, perhaps it's not the end after all."_

After that statement, the voice in the head remained silent. And the teen kept their face on the ground, absorbing every view around them. It wasn't raining, so the ground was dry and dusty. The teen just noticed the clothes they were wearing; plain blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. That was pretty normal for someone with this kind of situation…

"If I accept it…" Finally looking up from the ground, the teen looked at the half-clouded, blue sky. " Will I find the sky I lost?"

"_If you accept it, you will move forward. And if you help me after that, I'll show you the path you lost." _Ever since coming here, the teen was confused. And it still was. Who wouldn't be after talking to a voice who claimed the body you moved around in? The teen had a lot of questions; How did they get in the body? Who was the voice? Why did they lose their memory? What should the teen do?

But there was one thing clear; Once the teen entered the body, both the voice and the teen had made a connection. Not a bond with loyalty and trust. But a connection by entangling their fates together.

"I accept the truth." The teen pushed themselves up from the ground. Looking at the almost-abounded alley around them. " Though, if I'm going to help you, you WILL tell me everything." Because once their fates were intertwined. The voice had no choice, but to treat the teen as an equal.

"_Of course, I'll tell you everything I know. And why you were brought here."_

"That's good, but may I ask for your name? It's weird for me to call you nothing." The voice didn't answer, and for a second the teen thought he wouldn't do it. "Well..?"

"_My name is yours. Because as long as we share the same body, our mind will be as one." _So the teen and the voice will share name? Well the teen didn't mind as long as it wasn't anything weird. They didn't really remember their name anyway. _"Before I tell you about our situation, I want you to promise me something."_

"What is it?"

"_No matter what that happens, we both will treasure each other souls as if it was our own." _The teen already figured out that they shared body as two souls, but not really thinking through it the teen shrugged. _"That means; If I were ever to be in danger, you will help me. And the same condition goes for me when you're in danger."_

"Of course." For the first time the teen smiled, if they were going to support each other, they might as well take care of each other, right? "So what's our name?"

" _Zero."_

* * *

**AN: A Soul eater Fanfic, I guess? I always wanted to make Fanfiction, and make the protagonist a bad guy or at least neutral. **

**So, this is about a person who suddenly wakes up in a new body they share with another being. The other being will help the person as long as the person will support them until they accomplish their goals. And now, the being and the person is one called Zero. This fanfic is supposed to be confusing at first, and make one think. I hope I did It though, or else I failed I guess! XD **

**The story takes place at the beginning of Soul eater. the reason why I don't give "The teen" A name or gender is because they don't know it themselves. That's why I refer them as "they" or "it". You may notice that the teen keeps saying "I hate it," or "I hate them" while not even remembering who they hate, well that's intentional. Also, the teen will usually refer itself and Zero as "We". Instead of "I"**

**You may have noticed, but this is somewhat an Alternate universe with somewhat the same plotline. I'm going to try making sense of this fanfic while making sure I don't go against the "law" of soul eater!**

**I may continue it, it depends whether I have time though. I started to write this because I wanted to get better at writing in English. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated as well! ( Since I want to get better ! ) I hope you liked it!**

_**MirrorMagicMia**_


End file.
